pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
BW103: Drayden versus Iris: verleden, heden en toekomst!
Drayden versus Iris: verleden, heden en toekomst! (Japans: ソウリュウジム！アイリスVSシャガ！！ Opelucid Gym! Iris VS Drayden!!)(Engels: Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!) is de 101st aflevering van Pokémon: Best Wishes! de Serie en is de 4de aflevering van het 16de seizoen, Pokémon: BW Avonturen in Unova. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Iris is uitgedaagd door de Opelucid Gym Leader Drayden en is terug in de stad om tegen hem te vechten! Maar zodra ze gearriveerd is (met Ash en Cilan in haar kielzog) zakt de moed haar in de schoenen en klimt ze in een toren voor wat frisse lucht en stilte. Het duurt niet lang voordat Agent Jenny haar naar beneden sommeert. Het blijkt dat de aankomend Draken Meester nogal veel heeft meegemaakt op deze plek. Iris komt ook haar oude mentrix Martha tegen en onthult dan dat ze studente is geweest op de Opelucid Academie, een van de beroemdste scholen van de Unova Regio. En de directeur is niemand minder dan Gym Leader Drayden. Iris studeerde vroeger alle vakken over Draaksoort Pokémon, maar had moeite om zich aan de andere studenten aan te passen en kreeg toen al snel heimwee. De eerste keer beklom ze de toren, omdat ze dacht dat ze vanaf daar haar geliefde Drakendorp zou kunnen zien liggen en als snel werd dat haar favoriete toevluchtsoord. Nadat een gevecht tegen een klasgenoot finaal de mist in ging en ze een preek van directeur Drayden kreeg, besloot ze dat de academie niet de juiste plek voor haar was en keerde ze naar huis. Nu is het tijd dat Iris aan Drayden laat zien hoeveel zij en haar Pokémon samen zijn gegroeid! Het gevecht begint met Drayden’s Haxorus tegen Iris’ Excadrill, het is een rematch van het gevecht dat ze in het Drakendorp hebben gehad toen Iris nog jonger was. Deze keer eindigt het in gelijkspel. Daarna roept Drayden zijn Druddigon en Iris haar Dragonite. Ze is van plan om vanuit de lucht aan te vallen, omdat Druddigon niet kan vliegen, maar herinnert zich opeens dat Dragonite er de voorkeur aan geeft om niet in het voordeel te zijn. De twee zijn aan elkaar gewaagd, maar Druddigon wint. Iris is verslagen, maar het gevecht is niet voor niets geweest en Drayden is trots op haar. Hij adviseert haar om vooral door te blijven trainen en sterker te worden en vraagt haar terug te komen als ze er klaar voor is. Als ze vertrekt onthult Martha dat het Drayden’s idee is geweest om Iris op reis te laten gaan en dat hij graag wil dat zij de Opelucid Gym Leader wordt als hij met pensioen gaat! Iris is verbijsterd en wil hier over nadenken, terwijl ze met haar reis verder gaat. De volgende stop is: Vertress City en de Unova League! Debuten thumb|250px|Dare da?thumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Martha Pokémon *Drayden's Druddigon Aanvallen *Dual Chop Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Iris. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Garbodor Fouten *Wanneer Iris tijdens de flashback aan haar vrienden vraagt of ze ook in de fontein willen komen spelen, zijn haar mouwen niet opgerold. *In de flashback zijn de opgerolde mouwen van Iris, eerst groen gekleurd en daarna wit gekleurd. *Wanneer Iris Dragonite tijdens het gevecht met Drayden uit zijn Pokébal haalt, zijn de antennes bovenop Dragonite's hoofd oranje gekleurd. Galerij Naam-BW103.png|De naam van de aflevering. Drayden en Iris na hun gevecht.png|Drayden zegt tegen Iris dat Iris heel sterk geworden is. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Best Wishes! Serie Categorie:Afleveringen BW Avonturen in Unova (en Daarbuiten) (Seizoen 16) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Seizoen 2 (Seizoen Japan)